


Something New

by LHorrorterror



Series: Tentacle [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, thasmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorrorterror/pseuds/LHorrorterror
Summary: The Doctor is any normal woman.





	1. Chapter 1

The Doctor stood in the bathroom head hanging so she wasn’t looking in the mirror. She grumbled and took in a nice big cold breath. ‘Dammit’ she thought, she doesn’t cuss often but when she does its only to herself. She knew this was coming but something in her wanted her to keep it close to her heart. To try to keep her little secret away from the girl she knew would say something. Finally looking up at the mirror her face a pastel pink, she looked down at her towel and seen the bulge she was hoping wouldn’t be there. Lifting up her towel she exposed her warm and throbbing member to the cold air of her bathroom making her take in a sharp breath and push her towel back down. God, it felt good to let it out, she had been keeping it in her boxer briefs, the tight one, to keep from everyone else seeing but since she started to get this hard it was harder to keep it a secret. 

The TARDIS made an alarming noise and the doctor sighed going into her room to get dressed. Finally getting dressed she made her way to the console room and seen everyone crowded around the center crystal looking at the displays. She slinked over to see a Sheffield alert, “Anythin’ good?” the Doctor said with a slight strep in her throat. “Um, No, We found that Brexit is making no good progress with UNIT and that my mom recently began cooking Chicken Tikka Masala and I wanted to get home to eat that.” The Doctor walked over to the screen to see Yaz's happy family currently in the kitchen, she looked at her watch and back at the screen to see the time in Sheffield. She walked over to the console and put the Tardis into motion making it to the lever and pushing down they end up in Sheffield about 12 min before her mother had gotten done with cooking, everyone proceeded to get out and the Doctor leaned against the TARDIS. She looked at her friends walk off towards Yaz’s flat and she was stuck in place. She knew that if they went to Yaz’s house that Yaz and Her would be sharing a bed. She didn’t find it difficult in the past but since she began her heat cycle she couldn’t control herself around women. Not only that but She could tell the boys at picked up on her scent so she didn’t want to turn Yaz’s dad’s nose up. 

Yaz turned around to talk to Ryan but seen the Doctor not following and yelled out for her, “Doctor! You Coming??” The Doctor stiffened more than she thought she would and yelled back, “Oh No! I will meet you later!” The Doctor let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding and released her balled up fist. She was beyond nervous and overall she knew that sooner or later she would have to tell Yaz. Maybe she should get it over with, Looking at the TARDIS she patted the door and said, ”Lock up while I’m gone.” 

Making her way inside she made it to Yaz’s flat and seen her friends about to walk in, she started jogging and caught up before the door closed and came in. Looking at her friends family and seeing them laughing and setting up for tea made her miss her friends from the past. She took a deep swallow and looked straight ahead at her friends messing around by the table. She knew that this was a new life and an even better time. 

After dinner, she sat on the couch reading a book that she plucked from the bookcase near the tv. Yaz came over and smiled with some clothes and smiled, she had brought the doctor some night clothes but when she saw the expression on her face she knew something was up. “Yaz can we go back to the Tardis? I have something I want to tell you.” Yaz looked down and scratched her chin, she was thinking that maybe the Doctor was finally gonna tell her something about her past, she only gets this way when they are gonna have a heart to heart and she was happy to listen. “Sure I suppose, let me go tell my parents we will be in the TARDIS and I will be there.” The Doctor put the book on the table and makes her way to the door looking back at Yaz talking to her mother, she left and made her way back to the TARDIS. Getting to her room she took off her jacket and suspenders leaving her pants on and her shirts. She was starting to get ready for bed but she looked at the door as it slid open to a happy and smiling Yaz. She looked back down at the floor and finally took off both her boots. She stood next to her wardrobe and started to take off her clothes, Yaz was confused on what she was doing due to the fact she had never seen her girlfriend in the nude and second there seemed to be something under her shirt. Yaz got closer as the Doctor and stopped her, she put her hands on her lover's sides but not on her ribs. She looked at the weird outlines on her ribs and she decided to finally speak. “Doctor what are you doing?”   
“I want to show you what’s under my clothes. I know we have been a thing for a couple of months and I know that you are a growing teenage girl with a lot of hormones I just, I haven’t been able to get the courage to show you what I look like.” The Doctor looked down at the floor and her face grew a darker pink then it already was. Yaz put her hand on the Doctors chin and pushed her head up to look her in the eyes, “Doctor I am here because I embrace the weird and enjoy the new, so what you have may be weird maybe something I have never seen before but I am willing to understand, If you let me.” The Doctor looked at her lover and hugged her causing Yaz to wrap her hands around her Doctor and smile. 

Yaz had sat on the bed and watched as the Doctor undressed, seeing weird looking alien like scars on her side, Yaz runs her hands beside them smiling at the way the Doctor sighed as she had just rubbed her nipple, “Doctor what are these?” Yaz said continuing to rub the bulging scars. “These are my grub scars. Since I don’t have what you humans call nipples I have these. They are scars from when I was a baby and they grew.” Yaz pulled the Doctor closer to her and kissed her bulging scars causing the Doctor to slightly lean her head back and sigh holding her lovers head close to her abdomen. Yaz ran her hand down her stomach and she found something she didn’t notice before leaning back she looked at the Doctors stomach, no naval, Yaz looked up at the Doctor who looked back at her with a questioning look. “You Don’t have a belly button.”   
“No, I don’t during my hatching I didn’t have an umbilical cord so I have no need for one.” Yaz kissed where her Naval should have been and smiled at the soft surface. It was warmer than she thought it would be. Leaning back she looked back at the Doctor, The Doctor had looked down at her lover and cleared her throat as she began to unbuckle her pants to a pair of female-oriented boxer briefs. She looked at the rainbow shorts and smiled, the Doctor had a stain though between her legs as if she had a period. Yaz had looked up at the Doctor who had noticed and went to reassure her, “It’s not what you think!” the Doctor pulled down her pants to reveal a dark red 9 in tentacle, it dripped a deep red liquid that stained her legs. Yaz looked completely dumbfounded and wasn’t sure how to react. The long tentacle lurched forward slightly rubbing against Yaz’s face. This causes the Doctor to buck her hips slightly but she puts her hands over your bulge causing her to start dripping and staining the floor. Yaz looks at the Doctor she stood up and decided to undress making the Doctor stare in wonder looking at Yaz’s nice dark skin contrasting against the stark white of her room. She walked over to Yaz her hands dripping with lubricant she gripped her shoulders and brought her in for a kiss, they began to get rather passionate. They found their way back to the bed causing Yaz to fall back. Yaz smiled as the Doctor who had had herself between her lover's legs, the Doctors bulge was starting to snake its way to Yaz’s warm and wet core. Yaz could feel the muscle flicking against her labia, She looked at the Doctor who was currently leaning her warm face against Yaz’s hand she had started to bite her lip and breath rather heavily. 

Yaz could tell the Doctor was holding out so she could get comfortable but she wasn’t in the mood to make her Doctor wait. “Doc, you can put it in if you choose.” the Doctor looked at Yaz with lust in her eyes and join in her breath. She got to her knees and looked down at Yaz would feel the bulge slowly slide itself in twitching ever so slightly as notch after notch entered Yaz. Due to Yaz’s human anatomy the tip of the Doctor’s bulge ended up penetrating her womb just slightly, this caused Yaz to take in a big breath and feel her womb wiggle slightly inside of her. 

The Doctor was trying to hold back but she could feel her body lose itself ever so slightly. She had a deep growl in her voice that had her start move, Her body was warm and fidgeting, the Doctor started to pump her warm body rubbing against her lover in an attempt to get her long-awaited release. Yaz was beyond in bliss as her insides were filled with her lover's muscle and she wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. She began to moan and curse, her body was heating up and all she could feel was the skin and breath of the woman above her. The Doctor sat up grabbing Yaz’s leg and moving her hips harder a patting sound coming from her red covered thighs. She pulled out her teeth gritting at the cold air assaulting her bulge, “Yaz Get on your knees.”   
“What?”   
“Knees… now….” The Doctors voice was deep and ravishing causing Yaz to shiver and follow the orders her lover was giving her. She got on her knees and laid her face in the blue sheets below her. She didn’t feel anything till a hard wiggling muscle flushed its way into her she shot up and gripped the sheets as the Doctor began her actions causing a very unsuspecting to grit her teeth and grunt. The Doctor was in bliss as her hips had a mind of their own pumping and rocking the headboardless bed against the wall, Yaz was in pure bliss as her body felt the aphrodisiac type lubricate that the Doctor secreted. Her fluid began to flow down Yaz’s legs and stomach the Doctor no better as her legs glistened with the red liquid. The Doctor was close to her edge but Yaz had a few minutes more, “Doctor don’t slow down please!” said a pleading Yaz. The Doctor smiled and flipped Yaz over picking her up and wrapping her hands around her neck, the Doctor was beyond ready to shoot but Yaz only needed a few more seconds but she wasn’t so lucky as the Doctor stiffened shooting a rather nice sized load into her partner who could feel herself be filled, this caused Yaz to finally contract and cum her body shaking. 

Yaz woke up after passing out from the rather intense session with the Doctor to find herself covered in a red almost dried liquid. She got up and went to go take a shower in the Doctor's bathroom, she washed up but didn’t notice that the red didn’t fade from her skin. She got out to the Doctor still sleeping and she decided to put on some of the Doctors shorts and a tank top. Leaving out and going to the kitchen, she caught Ryan and Graham having Coffee and she was happy to see her friends till she seen the look they were giving her. “What?”   
“You um… sorry to say but you seem to be bleeding.” Ryan said pointing at her hands and legs.


	2. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some times heat cycles are too much

Yaz looked down to find the color didn’t fade. She blushed and pushed her shirt down as the Doctor fully clothed and sporting a rather nice smile on her face she came to the kitchen to grab a cup of tea. The humming of the ship caused the awkward silence of the crew to finally break causing Ryan to say something. “Hey, Doc?” Ryan said with a quiver in her throat, “You seem in better spirits.” Ryan swallowed his spoon full of cereal and got up to put his bowl in the sink when he looked away and looked back the Doctor and Yaz where gone causing Ryan and Graham to look at each other then back to the sliding door of the kitchen. 

Turning a corner and back into the Doctors room Yaz lets the door close behind them and locks it sliding down the door and onto the floor. The Doctor was confused and overall wondering what was wrong until she saw the stains on her girlfriend's legs. She pulled her girlfriend close and examined the damage she left, running her hands over it she slowly began to sulk thinking about herself doing this to her causing the blonde to rub and massage the red stained areas. Yaz noticed the rhythmic feeling of rubbing against her thigh and looked up to find the Doctor in a rather tranced state. She sat up a bit to look the Doctor in the eyes, her greenish grey eyes looked dark with remorse. Yaz pushed the Doctor back and straddled her lover with a warm glow of her eyes. “Doctor?”   
“Yeah?”   
“Look at me…” With that, the Doctor looked at her lover and for the first time, she could feel the warmth of her smile truly shining. She sat up and wrapped her arms around Yaz putting her face in Yaz’s abdomen. 

After some time of sitting there, they both got up and went to Yaz’s room to let her get dressed. The Doctor decided to stand outside of her door giving her a chance to collect her thoughts but as she was thinking Ryan came around the corner to talk to the Doctor, something about going to a planet today and seeing something he looked up as Nebulac but as Yaz walked out she met with Ryan and the Doctor, she looked at Her companion and friend to find a rather strange look on the Doctors face. “Doctor are you alright?” the Doctor coughed and without answering made her way over to her room as swiftly as possible. Yaz began to worry but Ryan grabbed her arm before she was able to chase after, “I need to talk to you..” Ryan let go as Yaz turned to look at him. “Have you notice the Doctor acting weird? Weird smell… weird behavior?” She thought back to the smell thing but all he could remember is the Doctor smelling of honey and linen. She shook her head as he continued to talk. “I mean she's been smelling of old gym socks and mothballs and I think she’s sick.” Yaz looks down at her red stained hands and sniffed them to see if the smell would linger and it did, honey and linen, she put her hand in Ryan’s face to see if he smelled it and he backed away with a grimace on his face. “Yaz!” He said with a shudder and a gag. She turned on her heels and made her way to the Doctors room only to open the door and find the Doctor laying back on her bed and breathing heavily. The room smelled extremely of Honey and Linen causing Yaz to begin to blush. The smell was getting to her and made her dizzy and overall extremely horny. She walked in trying to control her self as she saw the Doctor in some sort of pain. Getting to her knees beside the low bed and leaned on it to wipe the sweaty hairs from her head, “Yaz….” said a tired Doctor but as Yaz was about to answer the Doctor grabbed her hand and put it on her left heart. The beating of it causing Yaz to worry, she could feel her core growing warm but tried to ignore the ongoing assault of feels her body was putting her through. 

Looking at the Doctor she finally spoke, “What do you need Doctor?...”   
The Doctor didn’t answer and attempted to lift her warm and sweating body off of her cool sheets. Making her way to the Door she trudged out and into the console room. The TARDIS shook and groaned seeing the Doctor the way she was but did nothing to stop her. Pushing buttons on the console the TARDIS lurched forward slamming the entire crew against the back wall. The Doctor goes up and trudged her way over to the console to pull the lever to stop only for the group to look out the door to find themselves in front of Yaz’s apartment. Yaz could feel what the Doctor was doing and went back inside to find the Doctor passed out on the floor. She turned around to Graham and Ryan and told them to go home. They tried to argue but Yaz was not having to yell at them both for them to go home they followed her orders and vacated the area and Yaz made her way inside and closed the door. Grabbing the DOctor she lifted her lover to her room and fell on the bed. 

The Doctor finally woke up and found her girlfriend laying beside her rubbing her stained stomach while reading a book in her pajamas. The Doctor sat up and yawned, “Yaz? What happened?” She got up and looked at her body no pants on and her jacket over her chair. She coughed and with weak arms lifted herself off her bed, Yaz looked at the Doctor get up and quickly tried to stop her but all she did was take off her 2 shirts. 

She sat back down rubbing her ribs and her grub scars to relax. The nice feeling of it all calming her hormone raging body to a nice quiver every so often. “I see your feeling better. I was worried, it had been 3 hours.” Yaz put her book down and stopped rubbing her stomach. “I had an overload… you should have gone home with everyone else…” Yaz looked down and sighed, “I can’t leave you, that would make me a horrible girlfriend.” Yaz looked down at the floor and felt a warm presence hug her. She hugged back, she got pulled down at the doctor straddled her smiling. 

“I need some help…” Yaz looked at the Doctor whos face was red and burning. She looked down at the growing red stain on the Doctors undergarments and blushed herself. She got up on her elbows and reached her dominant hand to her girlfriends' underwear and pulled on them her red and leaking wiggling member emerged causing the Doctor to groan in pleasure but a little bit of pain. 

She grabbed a hold of her red and wiggling member only to play with it. The object wrapped around her fingers and quivered at the warmth of her hands. The member coated her hand in her staining red liquid and Yaz pulled her hand back to see it dripping and soaking into her nightshirt. Still amazed by her girlfriends' alien manhood she could feel her girlfriends hands against her chest, a silent way of telling her to lay back, the Doctor gets up and takes off her underwear to the sticky substance coating her thighs and her pubic hair. 

She walked over and pulled up Yaz’s legs to take off her bottoms and get under her lovers' legs with her own. The warmth of Yaz’s core made her prick feel strong and hot, the tool reached forward and flicked against her clit making Yaz jump from the pleasure. Scooting forward a bit her hot and throbbing organ slide its way deep into Yaz’s slit. Yaz groaned in pleasure feeling her insides get filled by the burning phallus. Slowly the Doctor began to move her hits her tentacle-like cock wiggling and pumping inside of her body drove Yaz wild, with the mix of the aphrodisiac type scent to the same lubricant Yaz was going to melt. The Doctor moaned out Yaz’s name shaking and moving. She put down Yaz’s legs and leaned forward only using her hips she began to move faster causing an already losing her mind Yaz to scream and moan. Yaz ran her dirty and lubricant covered hand on the Doctors back grabbing at her sports bra try to get some sort of grounding but all she could feel was her partners rolling hits and full hot cock. 

The Doctor couldn’t take it anymore and began to stiffen along with the throbbing of Yaz’s muff. Finally reaching their limit they both screamed echoing out through the TARDIS as the Doctor let cups upon cups of her cum coating the bed and her lover in the red sweet-smelling liquid. She laid on top of her girlfriend and panted, her two hearts pounding against her chest. 

Sitting up she looked at her lover who was still panting and trying to collect herself. He looked down to see her bulge and contracted back inside of her, laying next to her lover that had finally calmed down she cuddled up to her girlfriend and laid there basking in the afterglow of her time. 

Getting up to the sound of the TARDIS door opening she put on the robe that hung on the Doctors bathroom door. Smiling she sees nothing in the console room. She shrugged and went back to the room. The looming sound of skittering across the floor.


End file.
